Summer of Blood
by J. Jennings
Summary: Buffy, Faith and Dawn are on summer vacation when they encounter an unstoppable evil. Will they make it out alive? Work in progress
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Friday the 13th. They all belong to their creators.   
  
  


**Summer of Blood**   
By: J. Jennings 

  
  


**Chapter 1**   


Buffy glared against the early morning sun as she drove along the highway. Faith sat in the seat next to her looking over the road map while Dawn sat playing her gameboy in the backseat. 

"How far to the next exit?" Buffy asked. 

Faith held up her hand with her index finger and thumb slightly parted. 

"Very funny." 

Faith laughed. "Lighten up B. Maybe it won't be so bad once we get there." 

"I don't know about you guys but I intend to have fun," Dawn piped in. 

"We're not going there to have fun," Buffy corrected. "We've got a job to do." 

Dawn and Faith rolled their eyes. Leave it to Buffy to put a damper on things. They were headed to a small town out of state. To Dawn and Faith it was a vacation, but to Buffy it was another job. To her it would be her biggest challenge. She, Faith and Dawn were going to be camp counsellors. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**   


They had stopped long enough to get gas and swap drivers, then they were on their way. They came to a small town and drove along the quiet street. 

"Talk about backwoods," Faith mummbled. 

She turned down a narrow dirt road leading into the woods. Before long they passed a sign that read: **Camp Crystal Lake**

"We're here," Faith announced. 

She parked in the small lot and the three of them got out and went to the main office. A man with short blond hair sat behind a desk going through some papers. He looked up and smiled when they came through the door. 

"Hello ladies, can I help you?" 

"I'm Buffy Summers, we spoke on the phone." 

"Ah yes, you must be some of my new counsellors. My name's Mark. Please have a seat." He gestured to some chairs and they sat down. "You're the first ones to arrive so far. When the rest get here I'll go over some rules and regulations and each of you will be given a schedule for activities. I hope you enjoy yourselves, please feel free to have a look around." 

The three of them looked around the camp taking in the beautiful scenery. The camp was on the edge of the lake. 

"Wow," Dawn marveled. "Look at that water." 

"Yeah this place is great," Faith said. "Who wants to go skinny dipping?" 

"Faith," Buffy said sternly. "We're supposed to be role models for the kids." 

You're right. I'll wait until dark." 

They all laughed. At that moment more cars began pulling into the camp. Teenagers from ages nineteen to twenty-one gathered around a picnic table. Most of them seemed to know each other and greeted one another with a friendly hug or handshake. One girl seemed to stay off to the side by herself. Faith went over and introduced herself. 

"Hi I'm Faith." 

"Amanda," said the girl. 

She had short auburn hair and hazel eyes. She was a little shorter than Faith but had a little muscle build to her. She was dressed in a cut-off shirt and jean shorts. She looked uncomfortable to be there. 

"Are you okay?" 

"If I were you I'd leave this place while I still had a chance," Amanda told her. "Get out before it's too late." 

She turned and walked away leaving Faith puzzled by her words. Buffy and Dawn came up and stood next to her. Faith told them what the strange girl had said. 

"What do you think?" 

"Maybe she doesn't like summer camp," Dawn stated. 

"But she made it sound like this place was dangerous. What if it is?" 

Buffy sighed. "Then we'll have to stop whatever baddie comes our way." 

The counsellors were called together and given their agendas. Dawn would be teaching arts and crafts while Buffy taught archery and survival techniques. Faith would teach campers lifeguard lessons. Faith seemed happy to be prancing around in front of a group of horny teenaged boys wearing a skimpy bikini. They all got their belongings and went to their cabins. The three of them decided to share a room together. The girl named Amanda was across the hall. No one seemed to want to be near her, let alone share a room with her. Faith decided to ask some of the others about her. 

"That's Amanda," one of the girls said. "Stay away from her, she practices that voodoo shit. Claims she can resurrect people from the grave to enact revenge on anyone she wants." 

"She said we should get out of here while we still could." 

The girl raised an eyebrow. "She still going on about that?" 

"What?" 

"Back in the early eighties there was this boy named Jason Voorhees who drowned in the lake. Anyway his mother went psycho and killed all the counsellors because to her, they were to busy drinking, smoking pot and fucking to prevent him from dying. She was killed by the only survivor." 

Faith's eyes were wide with horror as the girl continued her story. 

"A couple years later there were more murders. Some believe Jason returned from the grave to avenge his mother's death. The police searched the lake but they never found his body. The camp was later nicknamed Camp Blood and was closed down for a while." 

"Is Jason still around?" 

"He's been dead for years." 

Faith went back to her room and told the story to Buffy and Dawn and of how it was believed Amanda could possibly resurrect Jason. 

"Do you think we should leave?" Dawn asked her sister. 

"No. We'll just keep a close eye on this Amanda girl and make sure she doesn't try anything." 

"I'll see if I can share the room with her. That would make it easier," Faith suggested. 

Buffy nodded in agreement. Faith gathered her things and went across the hall. Amanda answered the door. 

"What do you want?" 

"Is it okay if I bunk with you?" 

"Thought you were staying with your friends?" 

"I was but they want to do a little sister bonding over the summer and I'm not the type for family mushiness, it makes me nauseous." 

Amanda smiled and opened the door, allowing Faith to pass. "Mi casa es su casa." 

"Gracias." Faith didn't know that much spanish, but she could make out most of what was said. She took the remaining bed and shoved her clothes in one of the dressers. She pushed the small trunk of weapons into a corner of the closet and closed the door. 

"What's in the trunk?" Amanda asked. 

"Just a few things: bondage tape, handcuffs, dildo. I gotta have fun somehow if I'm not able to get a piece of ass." 

Amanda looked around nervously. "I don't think you'll have any problems as far as getting you some, but if you need to get your jollies off don't do it while I'm around." 

"Deal." 

"You're the only one that doesn't treat me like a freak." 

"I know what it feels like to be an outsider. Buffy and Dawn are cool too once you get to know them." 

"Well don't get too acqainted with the rest of the staff, they'll all be dead before the end of summer." 

"What makes you say that?" 

"Because Jason will kill them." 

"They said he was dead." 

"He always comes back. You can't kill something that evil. I tried to warn them but they're too fucking stupid for their own good. By the time they realize I was right it will be too late." 

"One of the girls said you could bring him back from the grave." 

Amanda barked out a laughed. "Like I would really want to do that! Let me guess, Miranda told you that? That Britney Spears clone is always trying to fuck me over one way or the other. The only voodoo I practice is for protection. I tried one time to bring my parakeet back to life, but all I got was an extra crispy chicken dinner." 

Faith smiled in amusement. Amanda seemed okay by her, all that was wrong with her was the fact that she didn't have any friends. Faith made it her goal to be best friends with Amanda before summer ended. Of course according to her, that would be before the week ended. She sat at a table with Buffy and Dawn and ate while some of the others played cards or arm wrestled. Amanda was in one of the other rooms lounging around the pool table. 

"You up for a round?" Faith asked her. 

"Rack 'em up." 

They talked as they played. Each getting to know one another a little better. Amanda was going to be teaching canoeing. Faith laughed when Amanda told her to be careful whenever she played the drowning victim during her lessons. All the guys would be trying to save her at once just to cop a feel. Dawn came up to them. 

"Hey, Buffy and I are gonna go exploring, you guys wanna come?" 

Faith looked at Amanda who nodded. "Sure." 

"I'm only gonna come along to make sure none of you get killed." 

"If the boogey man jumps out of the bushes B and I will kick it's ass." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**   


The four of them walked through the woods together, seeing various forms of wildlife along the way. Amanda was on edge, that much they could tell. She definitely did not want to be in those woods or at that camp. Faith wondered if something happened to her to make her paranoid. Perhaps she had an encounter with Jason. Soon they came to a small clearing with a rundown house. The windows and doors were boarded up and ivy covered the sides. Dawn went over and peered through a window. There were only a few pieces of furniture in the living room. 

"We shouldn't be here," Amanda choked out. 

"Why?" Dawn asked. 

"This is the Voorhees' house. This is where Jason lived." 

A smile spread across Faith's face. She went over and started loosening the boards on the door. Amanda ran over and grabbed her arm. 

"What the fuck are you doing?!" 

"I want to see what's in there. What are you worried about, he's dead right?" 

"He always comes back some way or another!" 

Faith kicked the door open and went inside. Buffy and Dawn followed leaving Amanda standing alone. She stood there shaking with fear as they looked through the house. She was about to leave when she heard a scream coming from the kitchen. All fear pushed aside, Amanda bolted into the house and into the kitchen. There she saw Faith standing in front of the open refrigerator with her hand over her mouth. Amanda stepped around her and looked inside. What she saw made the bile rise in her throat. A decayed severed head sat upon the shelf, staring at them with eyeless sockets. 

"My God. It's Mrs. Voorhees. That sick bastard kept his mother's head!" 

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked. 

"Mrs. Voorhees was decapitated by one of the remaining survivors back in the eighties." 

Buffy slammed the door shut and leaned against it. "I think we've seen enough for one day." 

"Holy shit, check this out," Faith called. 

She had opened a cabinet that was lined with knives of different sizes and shapes, most of which were covered with blood from past victims. Amanda's eyes darted around the room, looking for any sign of a threat. 

They don't understand what they're getting themselves into, her mind told her. "We have to go now." 

The four of them were then startled by a dove that flew in through one of the broken windows. Amanda yelped as she fell backwards onto the floor. As she landed her hand was pierced by a rusty nail sticking out of the floor. 

"OW! Son of a bitch!" she cried in pain. 

She pulled her hand free and used her other to apply pressure. Buffy and Faith helped to her feet and went outside. 

"How bad is it?" Faith looked at the hole in her hand. 

Massive amounts of blood flowed from the wound onto the ground, soaking into the dirt at their feet. Dawn pulled a handkercheif out of her pocket and wrapped it tightly around Amanda's hand. 

"We better get you to a hospital," Buffy said. 

Amanda was more than happy to go so long as she didn't have to stay around this place any longer. Dawn and Buffy remained at the camp while Faith drove her into town to see a doctor. The wound was packed with gauze and she received a tetanus shot and medication to prevent further infection. The sky began to darken with black clouds on the way back. 

"Looks like a storm is coming," Faith said. 

"Yeah." 

"I'm sorry. I was just curious about where Jason came from." 

"Most out-of-towners usually are. Where are you from anyway?" 

"Sunnydale, California. What about you?" 

"Here. I was planning on moving but somebody's gotta stay here to protect these morons." 

"You honestly think he'll come back don't you?" 

Amanda looked out the window and sighed. "I know he will. And I plan on being ready for him." 

"Are you a Slayer too?" Faith regretted the words the moment they left her mouth. 

"What's a Slayer?" she asked. 

"Nothing. Forget it." 

"No. I want to know." 

Faith took a breath. She knew Amanda would think she were crazy, but the girl was talking about a serial killer coming back from the dead. She told her about how every generation has a Chosen One to fight the forces of darkness and that She and Buffy were the only two Slayer team in the world. 

Amanda nodded. "Cool. Jason shouldn't be a problem for you guys then." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Back at the Voorhees home the rain pounded heavily agaist the remaining windows and soaked into the ground. The sky flashed and thunder rumbled in the distance. The ground shifted slightly with the movement of something beneath it. Slowly a hand rose from the mud followed by an arm and then a head. The figure twisted and writhed itself free and stood staring into the woods with a blank expression. His breathing came in ragged raspy breaths through the mask upon his face. The only thought in his mind was one of death and carnage. They all would pay for what happened to his mother. Jason walked into the woods towards the camp looking for his first victim. Meanwhile at the camp Amanda stood looking out the window. As the lightning flashed she caught a glimpse of a figure in the woods. The sky flashed again and she could see what appeared to be a mask covering their face.  
  
Amanda gasped,"Oh no...!" Suddenly consumed by fear, she ran to find her new friends. "Buffy, Faith... he's here!"  
  


"What? Who is?" Faith asked.

"Jason is here," Amanda said. She began clinging her hands together, nervously. "He came back -- I told you he would."  
  
Someone from across the room let out a mocking giggle. Miranda stepped up to Amanda and looked her dead in the eye. "Looks like Mad Mandy's at it again." The rest of the counselors gathered closely with curiosity.  
  
Amanda, not afraid of this petty girl, looked back at her with a confident demeanor. "Don't call me that."  
  


Miranda said, with a cheap wit, "What are you going to do, sick Jason on me?" Everyone snickered.  
  
"I know what I saw. Jason has come back. And when he starts picking you off one by one don't come begging me for help." She turned, still confident in her riteousness, and walked off mumbling under her breath with a bit of frustration, "Damn fools."  
  
Jason moved about the camp, concealed by the shadows, observing in silence. He seemed particularly interested in Amanda and her three friends. He proceded towards the tool shed and removed a rusty hatchet from the rack. This weapon, he thought, would suit him well for his vengeful bloodlust.  
  
The rain halted and rays of sunshine streamed through the parting clouds. The teenagers, overcome by happiness to see the rain and darkness ascend, came outside to play, yet, unaware of the threat that now lurked in the shadows. Most of them sat on the shore of the lake while the rest swam. Amanda was in her room trying desperately to come up with a way to stop Jason from going on another killing spree. Her mind drew nothing but blanks.  
  


"Sigh... Goddamnit. Think!," she shouted in frustration.  
  
"What's wrong?" Faith asked as she entered the room.  
  
"I've got to find a way to get us out of here alive and my... MIND is a mess! We need a way of protecting ourselves."  
  
Faith opened the closet and pulled out the trunk.  
  
Amanda looked at her skeptically. "I don't believe your sex toys are going to help us."  
  
"No," Faith said confidently as she lifted the lid open and pulled out various weapons, "but these will."

"Holy Menon that's quite an arsenal!"

"Number one rule of being a Slayer: always be prepared."

Amanda took a small sword in her good hand and twirled it around in the air. "You had better hope this will be sufficient. It took a rocket launcher to stop Jason last time."


End file.
